1. Field of the Invention
Ball type check valves of the type used in heat pump systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bulletin CV-2 -- Mechaniwatt Corp. This product bulletin describes a typical prior art ball check valve which is illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3.